Permen
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Jika Akashi yang notabenenya tidak pernah memakan sesuatu atau mungkin dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang manis-manis, seperti permen contohnya. Nah, lantas untuk apa dia membelinya? / AkashiXKagami[uke]/Sankyuu!


**Disclaimer: Chara © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story © Kujyou SasoDei**

**.**

**Coution!: OOC | TYPO[S] | ShounenAI | Akashi X Kagami [eksplisit] | Aneh, etc**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Jika Akashi tidak suka makanan yang rasanya manis. Seperti permen contohnya. Nah, lantas untuk apa Dia membelinya?**

**.**

**.**

**-PERMEN-**

**.**

**.**

Lagi. Hari ini lagi, ya?. Meja belajarnya penuh dengan bungkus roti bermerk MajiBurger dengan bersamaannya seorang pemuda yang membaringkan kepala berambut merah gradasi hitamnya di atas meja. Tertidur'kah?.

Jujur saja, sampah bekas plastik roti itu menyebar sampai ikut mengotori ke daerah meja teman sebangkunya. Huft~ semoga saja teman sebangkunya tidak marah padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, setelah mengisi perut sampai kenyang ia tidak dapat mengontrol rasa kantuk sehingga membuat pemuda dengan alis bercabang dua tersebut memilih keinginan matanya untuk tidur.

Selain itu... nafsu makannya besar juga, ya? Sampai-sampai tak satu celah dari meja yang terlihat akibat tumpukan bungkus rotinya. Yah, Dia ini termasuk kategori orang yang suka makan, apalagi sesuatu yang manis-manis.

.

.

"Oi, Akashi!"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, orang dengan sebutan Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro lebih lengkapnya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas dan dapat menemukan orang yang telah memanggil namanya. Hayama Kotarou.

Hayama memasuki kelas diikuti seorang pemuda lagi dibelakangnya. Mebuchi Reo.

"Yo. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Reo sambil mengambil tasnya yang menggantung dimeja.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Akashi.

"Haha~ kami kesini hanya untuk mengambil tas, setelahnya kami akan pergi ke street basketball lagi. Ternyata bolos itu asyik juga." kata Hayama. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang tertidur disamping Akashi. Heeh, dia tidur dengan meja yang berantakan, eh, sampai ke meja Akashi pula. "Nee~ Akashi. Apa tindakan yang akan kau ambil?" hingga muncullah pertanyaan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Akashi tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Namun ia memilih seperti orang yang tidak tahu menahu "Untuk apa?"

Hayama memasang ekspresi heran "Untuk apa?" ulangnya "Mejamu juga kena kotornya tuh"

Pemuda dengan sepasang iris berbeda ini menyeringai tipis "Tidak perlu jika kau bisa menggeser bungkus-bungkus ini kembali ke mejanya" ujar Akashi sembari menggeser beberapa bungkusan yang memasuki wilayah mejanya kembali ketempat pemuda yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

"Wow wow wow wow! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak." Sambar Reo dengan kekagumannya terhadap sikap Akashi yang sekarang.

"Hee..."

"Bukan apa-apa. Biasanyanya kau orang yang sangat tidak toleran" jelas Reo.

"Souka.."

Selagi Akashi dan Reo berbincang-bincang. Hayama malah asyik memerhatikan wajah tidur pemuda siswa asal pindahan Amerika yang mulai bersekolah di SMA Rakuzan 3 minggu yang lalu. Penasaran, bagian mananya yang membuat Akashi jadi memerlakukan mereka dengan berbeda? Padahal kalau Dia melakukan kesalahan atau apapun yang bersangkutan dengan sang Kapten, tak ada yang namanya toleransi. Nah, sekarang...arghh..Hayama benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang membuat...Hey, tunggu dulu...ah, pantas saja!

"Whaa~ Lihat-lihat, Akashi, Reo! Wajah Kagaminya manis ya kalau tidur begitu" kata Hayama seraya menunjuk-nujuki seonggok tiger yang tengah tertidur, spontan membuat kedua nama yang terpanggil menoleh.

"Ya. Dia manis" siapa menyangka Akashi berkata begitu. Yang tentunya membuat Hayama dan Reo tercengang tak percaya.

"Eeeh?!"

"Iie! Aku hanya bercanda Akashi, maksudku..ucapanmu itu juga bercanda kan? Heheh.." ujar Hayama gugup plus khawatir. Sedang sakit'kah Kapten mereka ini? Atau sisi Bokushi telah bangkit kembali? Ah, yabe!"Ak─"

Reo segera menarik tangan Hayama. Menyeret pemuda bersurai kuning tua itu keluar kelas dengan paksa. Untuk apa? Entahlah. Mungkin mereka ingin bergegas ke streetball.

"Matta ashita, Akashi!" ucap Hayama sebelum menghilang(diseret Reo) dibalik pintu kelas.

.

.

.

.

10 menit semenjak kepergian Reo dan Hayama, yang meninggalkan Dia dan Kagami yang tersisa dikelas ini. Kagami sama sekali tidak ada menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk bangun.

Sejak tadi, Akashi tak hentinya memerhatikan Kagami. "Tch, mau sampai kapan Dia tidur di situ?" gerutunya dalam hati. Kesal juga, ia sudah merasa seperti security saja.

Sudah cukup. Akashi lelah duduk di kursinya. Sepertinya membeli sesuatu di kantin dapat membuatnya sedikit merasa rilex.

.

.

Mata dengan iris Ruby dan Kuning Emasnya melihat-lihat jajaran-jajaran makanan yang tersedia di dalam lemari kaca maupun yang disusun di atas meja. Beruntung kantin sekolah masih buka. Jadi ia bisa membeli sesuatu yang kemungkinan ingin dibelinya.

Pandangannya berhenti pada sebuah tempat. Mungkin Akashi ingin membeli itu saja. Yosh! Selesai, saatnya kembali ke kelas.

Dan oh, sudah bangun rupanya. Mejanya juga sudah rapi. Kagami pasti sudah membersihkannya.

Nampaknya Kagami belum menyadari kedatangan sang Emperor. Iris Crimsonnya asyik menolah kearah luar jendela besar samping tempat duduknya, sembari bertopang dagu di atas meja.

Pluk

Seseorang menggulingkan sesuatu ke mejanya. Setelah dilihat...Kagami memiringkan kepalanya "Permen?" kemudian ia menoleh ke arah orang yang telah melemparkan permen ini padanya "Eeh...Akashi"

"Untukmu" katanya setelah memberi permen itu pada Kagami.

Kagami menatap permen pemberian Akashi. Selama ini Dia tidak pernah melihat Akashi membeli permen bahkan memakannya. Bisa dibilang, ini permen pertama yang dibeli oleh sang Seijuuro. Tapi'kan, Kagami bisa membelinya sendiri. ah, sedikit banyak Dia jadi tidak enak menerima permen ini.

"Dimakan. Dan jangan menolak"

Ketika Akashi telah berkata demikian. Kagami pun sudah tidak dapat menolaknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Nee~ Akashi. Kau suka permen?" tanya Kagami ditengah tengah perjalanan pulang saat mereka melewati koridor-korodor.

"Tidak"

"Hum?" Sang Tiger bingung karenanya. Ia melirik Akashi, pemuda itu nampak santai dan datar saja. "Nah, terus kenapa kau membelinya?" tanyanya sembari menikmati permen pemberian Akashi.

"Kau suka?"

"Hm...Tentu saja aku suka─"

"Karena itu"

Reflek Kagami terdiam. Iris Crimsonnya terbelalak kaget. Entah mengapa, ia merasa pipinya memanas. Heh? Alasan macam apa itu?

.

.

"Nee~ Akashi, kau mau tidak merasakan rasanya makan permen?" *Masih mengulum permen*

"..Hm, boleh jug-"

"Hontou? Baiklah, aku balik ke Kantin dulu yah-" belum sempat berbalik, Akashi segera mencengkram lengan Kagami, sebelum pemuda beralis cabang itu pergi.

"Tidak perlu"

"Kau bilang kau mau. Sekarang aku mau pergi membelinya"

"Aku ingin memakannya dengan cara yang berbeda"

"Eeh, berb-"

Akashi menarik kerah baju seragam Kagami. Ia menempelkan bibirnya dan menyatukannya dengan bibir Kagami. Menyeruak masuk, lidahnya bergerak lincah memainkan sebutir permen bagai memainkan bola basket didalam mulut Kagami.

"Mnn" Kagami sedikit mendesah.

Akashi menyudahi ciuman panasnya. Ada rasa senang tersendiri bagi Akashi setelah melihat wajah blushing Kagami, ah, penuh nafsu. Tidak tidak. Lebih tepatnya. Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja bernafsu oleh reaksi Kagami yang tengah menghapus cairan saliva yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Ia berdecih menyembunyikan tawanya "Tche...Tidak buruk"

.

**OMAKE**

**.**

Pagi itu, di SMA Rakuzan. Kagami sudah datang lebih awal. Ia duduk melamun sembari menatap langit diluar..yah, melalui jendela. tiba-tiba...

-srek-

Eh, apa itu? Kagami menarik perhatiannnya pada asal suara...

"Are?!" gumamnya terkejut. "Akashi?"

Pemuda bernama Akashi itu terlihat menyeringai padanya. apa maksudnya? Hee! jangan-jangan..

Kagami menemukan permen dengan bungkus plastik besar. Sepertinya baru dibeli...Oi oi oi! apa ini artinya...

Shimatta!

.

**-OWARI-**

.

Adakah yang membaca fic ini?

Oke, entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit mau ngetik fic dengan pairing AkaKaga aka AkashiXKagami. Yah, daripada ide terbuang begitu saja, jadi saya lanjutkan untuk mengetiknya sehingga jadilah fic yang entah nyambung atau nggaknya.

Terakhir...

Kritik &amp; Sarannya dikotak Review/Sankyuu!


End file.
